


GAME PLAYER

by ChrisK1106



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisK1106/pseuds/ChrisK1106





	1. Chapter 1

001

真正认识崔贤宇的时候，我刚满33岁，结束职业牌手生涯第二年。  
成为电视台娱乐节目放送人第十周。

在参与这档名为LIAR GAME的节目之前，我参加了十周的QUIZ节目，得了个冠军，所以LIAR GAME节目组才会邀请我。其实说真心话，我不太想出演这种半综艺半竞争的节目，毕竟我只会打比赛，不太会娱乐大众。  
而且，我感觉自己有点社交恐惧症。

我不擅长和陌生人相处，或者说，我很慢热，要花很长时间才能融入一个团体，所以我喜欢打扑克，因为不用跟陌生人营造一种和谐的气氛，只要一个人集中注意力在牌桌上就好了。  
所以，我很羡慕那种长袖善舞的人。  
比如，崔贤宇那样的人。  
其实在见到他真人之前，我在电视上就已经认识崔贤宇了，他是个演员，演些喜剧角色，也做综艺节目主持，主要是室内谈话类节目，风格是属于毒舌加搞笑的那种。无论是演技还是主持都不算是最顶级的大咖，顶多算是二三线，不温不火。  
我印象里他反应很快，什么梗都能接得住，即使说话不好听，但似乎在娱乐圈的人脉倒是不错。

不过，在一起进入这档节目之后，我才真正认识他。

 

我们在比赛里合作了几次，也互相竞争过几次。  
他是个非常强悍的玩家，抗压能力和社交能力都是顶级的，而且善于观察，理解力也很强。在他拉起联盟做一些事情的时候，往往都会成功。  
他最经常出现的姿态就是双手在胸前交叉，一脸严肃地盯着场上发生的一切。  
表情随着游戏的情势会有细微的不同：如果一切顺利他会比较严肃，如果有些事他觉得可疑时他的表情里会带着些怀疑和思索，如果有不合他心意的事情发生，那表情就会较为恐怖了。  
老实说，我时不时会从游戏中跳脱出来，一边吃着零食一边看着崔贤宇。  
有时候，他比游戏本身有意思。

当然了，作为一个前职业牌手，我也有自己的自负心，想要赢，还要赢得漂亮，可以话尽量带着更多的“队友”一起赢，最好还是通过技术和游戏本身的“漏洞”来赢。  
但是这样很难——因为“人”的因素。  
偶尔被队友背叛的时候我还是可以接受的——毕竟这也是游戏本身的社会性之一，然而，还是有出人意料的小动作让我会出离愤怒——比如某一次游戏中有人藏起了别人游戏用的道具。我在节目里骂了脏话——虽然是很普通的话，估计后期会被剪辑掉。  
现场有那么一瞬间变得冷场了，应该是他们没有想到我这样笑眯眯的人也会有攻击性。

那次录制结束后，我和几个比较熟的成员去聚餐，席间谈论到我的愤怒，有人笑着说：“啊，允浩哥这么好脾气的人也会发火啊？”  
“游戏允许范围内的什么事我都能接受，但这种行为就属于犯规了吧！”再说起来我也还是有点忿忿，喝了一口酒之后我问在座的：“换成是你们被人偷了道具没法游戏，是不是很生气？”  
“就是这么回事呗，这个节目是扩大人性阴暗面的嘛哈哈哈。”有人打着哈哈。  
我不想回答，一抬头看到我对面坐着的崔贤宇，他一手托着下巴一手握着酒杯，似笑非笑地看着我。

晚餐结束后，我们在餐厅前面的小巷握手告别。  
最后就剩下我和崔贤宇的时候，他一边点起一支烟一边问我：“要不要再去喝两杯？”

 

崔贤宇说：“有时候不能太认真。”  
“我也没有你们想象的那么出离愤怒。”我笑笑，“哥，别说了。”  
“我敢肯定你今天是生气了。”他笑了，他很少笑得这么自然，眼角都有了皱纹，“所以我才叫东学他们约你出来的，一起说笑两句就能发泄不少了。”  
“说实在的，哥，我今天还真的有点想退出了，这也太阴险了。”我半开玩笑的说。  
“千万别！”崔贤宇有点夸张地说：“你退出了，我就没对手了。”  
“别说的自己天下无敌了哈哈哈。”我抬起手里的酒杯，崔贤宇把他的酒杯和我的碰了碰，“不过，我不会退出的，我还挺想得第一拿那笔奖金的。”  
“哦？你是职业牌手还差这点钱？”崔贤宇眯了眯眼睛。  
“没想到吧？我还真的是挺缺钱的。打扑克这件事比普通人想象的费钱多了。”我笑笑。  
“我听说你在国外打比赛还赢了不少钱呢。”  
“那都是过去的事了，大多都拿来买了房子，剩下的……”我停下了话，露出个苦笑。  
“投资赔了？”崔贤宇问我，但并没有等我回答就自己继续说下去：“我以前也是，赔了不少钱，有一段日子真的是为了还钱从早忙到晚。”他的表情里带了点感怀，不过仅仅是一瞬，他就换了副带着笑意的面孔：“你现在红了，应该有别的节目找你吧？”  
“有几个。”我点点头：“不过，我不太想去，一是现在时间安排不过来，二是，”我顿了顿：“我真的，真的不太适应这种要和陌生人打交道的环境。”  
崔贤宇的表情有些意外：“哦？我看你还挺合得来的啊，和别人。”  
“哎，假装一下还可以，不过说实话，比起跟陌生人一起，我宁愿自己在家玩游戏。”我摸了摸脖子：“我看人不行，和人打交道，也不太行。哈哈。”  
崔贤宇笑了笑，举起酒杯，我和他碰了碰，一起喝了。

“我觉得你不适合这个游戏，”崔贤宇温和地说，不太像节目里他那种咄咄逼人的风格，“你太善良了，比起少数人非常蛮狠的赢，你更喜欢多数人技术性地不败。这很难做到的，你应该感觉到了。”  
“是。”我叹口气：“不过，我还是想试试看，干干净净地比赛，漂亮的赢。”  
“所以我才喜欢你。”崔贤宇露出了笑容。  
我呆住了。

 

“这算是……告白？”我问。  
“算是吧。”崔贤宇点点头。  
我挠了挠头发，

 

崔贤宇和我的圈子里的大部分的人都不一样。  
我的社交圈子不大，基本都是牌手和他们身边的人。其实职业牌手和大众心目中的赌徒不太一样，很多是彬彬有礼谦逊和蔼的人，虽然精于计算，但都疏于算计，甚至还有点天真。  
我的朋友们大都是这一类的人。  
反而，崔贤宇这样的人是我很少接触。  
他太特别了，特殊的举止在牌桌上是很容易被人看穿并加以利用的，所以我猜他不玩扑克。但是他这种LEADER体质却在节目的游戏里非常成功，他打造自己的小团队，并且带着团队获胜，如果没有一起获胜的把握他甚至愿意自己选择成为输了的那个——唯有如此他才可以败者的身份选择他小团队以外的人进入淘汰赛。  
这点可不是一般的玩家能做出的选择。  
当然，一方面是因为他自己强大的内心，确信自己一定能在淘汰赛胜出，另一方面，也是他在对队友的“承诺”这方面非常的在意。  
我过去的所有比赛中都没有“盟友”这个概念，更没有人会为了共同胜利做出牺牲，所以，崔贤宇太特别了。  
我每次吃着零食看着他交抱双臂站在一边的样子。  
我想，我是被这个人吸引了的。

 

崔贤宇探过身子来，我被他吓了一跳，下意识地缩了缩脖子。  
“不行么？”他轻轻问，带着自嘲般挑了挑眉。  
“啊。”我有些慌张，“等下。让我准备下。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”崔贤宇坐回到自己座位上，摆着手道：“开玩笑的，别太介意。”  
“哪句是开玩笑的？”我更加堂皇：“你说喜欢我那句？”  
崔贤宇的表情里带了点玩味，他笑了，“啊，那句啊，那句是真心的。我想亲你这个是玩笑，不，这个也不是玩笑，我只是给自己找个台阶，因为你好像不太愿意，我怕没面子。”  
我被他这坦白的话搞得更加不好意思起来，“哥，不是这样，我只是……”然后我下定了决心：“唉C，我也不知道了。”  
我站起身走到崔贤宇身边，弯腰下去，亲了崔贤宇那似笑非笑地嘴角。

 

崔贤宇抬手把我拉到他旁边的座位上，我们两个就用非常别扭的姿势接吻着。我想，他的风格果然是一如既往地强势，一点都不温柔，我感觉自己身体里的空气都要被他压榨光了。  
是很疯狂的一种吻。  
直到服务生敲门我们才分开。  
我背对着服务生站在墙边，仿佛在欣赏墙上的画，其实我感觉我的脸热的快要爆炸，肯定是红的一片。反倒是崔贤宇倒是很自然地和服务生开玩笑，他的声音语调几乎没有任何变化，他说的笑话还逗笑了那个年轻小姑娘。  
直到服务生离开房间关了门之后，我才深深吸了口气，再转身的时候看到崔贤宇正站在我背后。  
“哥……”我刚开口，崔贤宇就一把把我抱住。  
“我……是真的喜欢你啊，金允浩。”  
他说完这句话后，再次吻了过来。


	2. Chapter 2

002

崔贤宇和我去了酒店。  
距离我们喝酒的餐厅最近的一家酒店。他开房的时候非常平常和普通，一点看不出特殊的目的，和任何一个因为普通原因投宿的普通人一样。甚至因为带了眼镜，前台服务生可能都没有认出他。  
然后我们一前一后上了电梯。  
电梯里我玩着手机，内心有些紧张，我知道之后会发生什么，也多少有些犹豫，自己这样做是不是正确的：我不是清纯少女，也没什么贞洁可以失去，但也不代表我可以随便和一个每周只见面一次、共处十几个小时、一共见面了六次的男人上床。

可是最大的问题是，我想和他上床。

我跟在崔贤宇身后进了房门。  
刚刚踏进房门里面，我就被他一把推到墙边。我们一边接吻他一边抬手关上了房门。  
我们一路接吻一路胡乱撕扯彼此身上的衣服，跌跌撞撞朝着床的方向移动。他穿的是正装，他好像特别喜欢三件套的正装，当然，穿着马甲的他看上去非常笔挺和有气魄。不过在这种时候解扣子简直要了我们的命。  
我半躺在床上，手指颤抖，只盯着那些扣子，却发现这些小东西比平时难解一百倍，而他骑在我腰上，呼吸沉重而混乱，嘟囔着“别弄了”边解着自己的裤子。  
我被他猴急的样子逗得笑倒在床上，一边解开我自己的衬衣扣子，这次顺利多了。然后崔贤宇附身过来，他亲了我一下，然后便一路向下亲吻过我的脖子、前胸，手上早已经开始扒我下身的衣物。

我被他握住下身的时候已经硬了，崔贤宇也差不多是相同的状态，他把自己的小兄弟和我的紧紧贴合，附身和我一边接吻一边用手圈住我们两人并且上下滑动，但是因为姿势的缘故有些别扭，所以我伸手过去替代他。  
在我动手的过程中，崔贤宇扬起了脖子，发出了沉重的喘息，然后不多时，他在我耳边低沉而迷乱地嘟囔了一句什么，就释放了。  
或许是觉得太快了，他有些不好意思地把头埋在我脖颈处，闷声说：“我很长时间没有跟人一起了。”  
我笑了，抬手揉揉他的头发，因为录节目做了发型的缘故，他的发丝硬硬的，摸起来很奇怪。他动了动头，转过来和我亲了一下（我发现他真的很喜欢接吻），然后伸手摩挲着我还精神奕奕的小兄弟。我闭上眼睛，专心感受他的手的触感和温度，忽然间，我感到左边的乳头被他舔过，然后是轻咬，一阵刺激顺着胸前波荡开来。  
就这样被崔贤宇上下其手，很快我也达到了高潮。

我们两个静静地躺了一阵子，我坐起身。  
“干嘛去？”  
崔贤宇的声音本来就是略低沉的一类，这种时候带着点慵懒显得很性感。他抬起手拉住我的手腕。  
我嘟囔着“我得冲个澡”，他也跟着坐起来，一副调皮的模样：“一起吧。”  
我大笑：“哥，你这样看上去真是一副流氓样。”  
“那又怎样？今天我还赖上你了。”他摆出姿势扑过来。  
最后我们两个还是一起挤在了小小的淋浴间里，一边冲澡一边打闹。结果自然是崔贤宇的下面又一次精神奕奕起来。我一边笑他流氓一边作势要走，他却拉着我不放开，又是亲又是啃。  
我想我得给这大哥来点刺激的，一次性满足他长久以来的空窗期，所以把他按在墙边让他站好别动，然后慢慢蹲下去。在我含住他那里的时候，我听到他倒吸了一口气，嘟囔了一句“别……”，却很快呼吸凌乱没了下文。

我擦干净嘴，仰头问崔贤宇：“哥，你知道怎么跟男人做么？”  
他低头看着我，居然有点不好意思了：“我……我不知道。”  
我笑了笑，站起身：“你想做么？虽然没有安全套和润滑会不太舒服……”  
他拦住我的话头，一把把我搂到他腋下：“你小子经验丰富啊?”  
“算不上吧哈哈哈哈。”我一边挣扎出来一边笑着打开了淋浴再次冲洗自己：“哥，你是异性恋我看的出来。但，我是真的只喜欢男人的。”  
这是我第一次对一个不是很熟悉的人如此开诚布公地说起我的性取向，虽然我们算是已经过了三垒马上就朝着全垒打而去了。  
崔贤宇半倚着洗手池，眯起眼睛，过了一会才回答我说：“那就麻烦你慢慢教我吧，从下次开始，今天哥体力真的透支了。”  
我笑着甩了他一脸水。

 

崔贤宇睡着了，我却失眠了。

我没有想过要诱惑他，也并不打算同他发生现在这样的关系。因为我知道，和同事成为床伴是很有风险的。  
虽然以我对崔贤宇的观察，他绝对能把我们的关系处理的很好。但是，我对自己看人的能力没有信心。  
所以我的心很乱。

我站在房间过道里给Eric吴打了电话，问他现在有没有牌局，我想去。他很吃惊：“允浩，你不是说你不碰现金局了么？要不你等明天吧，我找Steive他们凑一桌咱们玩。”  
我叹口气，看着窗外首尔的夜色，慢慢说：“算了……当我没说过吧……”  
Eric沉默了一会：“还是周四下午咱们自己人的老地方吧。”  
“嗯，打扰你了，哥。不好意思了。”  
“没什么，我说过，你随时随地都可以找我的。有什么不开心的，就跟我说。”  
“没有没有，就……忽然心乱，需要平静一下。”我低声再次道谢，然后挂断了电话。

走回房间里，我躺回到崔贤宇身边，强迫自己睡了。

第二天醒来时已经是中午了，崔贤宇早已离开，留了个字条说他上午还有电视台的录影先走了，酒店的房费已经结算好了让我不用担心。最后还留了一个手机号码。我倒在床上，感觉自己像是在偷情，然后又觉得好笑。

后来的几天我们因为各自的事情都没有见面，只是kakao上间或聊两句，问问彼此在做什么。我甚至会觉得我和崔贤宇就是普通在节目里认识的兄长和弟弟的关系，三五不时出去一起喝一杯，这样子。  
或许这样比较好。

然后就到了一周一次的录影时间，我们在化妆间门口遇到，我向他鞠躬行礼，他把助理刚买来的咖啡给了我一杯，拍了拍我的肩膀。  
我在化妆的时候收到他的信息：结束后再去喝一杯？  
我无声地笑了，回复他：只是喝一杯？  
当然，还有别的安排就更好了。  
你明天有没有录影工作？  
没有，明天我全天free。  
那，晚上去我那里吧。  
我输入完这行字之后又有点犹豫，于是删掉，重新写了一行：记得去买保险套。外加一个笑脸。  
过了一阵子，崔贤宇回复：我带着呢。  
我噗嗤笑出声，给我化妆的美容师姐姐看了我一眼：“怎么了？”  
“哈哈哈哈。”我笑了几声，把手机关了。

 

录节目时我很认真沉浸其中。崔贤宇也是，或者说他比我还认真，依然是那副胸有成竹、决胜于千里之外的风范。  
我们刻意没有联盟，各自按着各自的想法推进。不过最后依然是他赢了，讲到和人谋事，崔贤宇可以说是无敌了。  
最后一名要选择淘汰者，我预感这次会轮到我，所以听到我的名字时也很坦然，反倒是一暼之下，我看到崔贤宇的表情不是很好。

说实话我一点都不怕进淘汰赛，对我来说，这种一对一硬马硬桥的对抗比一群人的政治游戏要简单，即使输了也不会有太冤枉的感觉。和牌桌上的输赢一样，一切交给概率和技术。  
幸运的是，淘汰赛居然是印第安扑克。  
我靠记牌赢了对方，多少感觉有点胜之不武。

录影结束后众人照例在摄影棚门口寒暄一阵才各自告辞。我出了电视台大门，正准备给崔贤宇打电话问他准备哪里见面时，一辆车已经停在了我面前。  
副驾驶座的车门被推开，崔贤宇露了半张脸，我连忙跳了进去，他也不等我系好安全带就发动了车子。我看他飞也似的逃离现场，忍不住打趣：“哈哈哈我们两个真跟做贼似的。”  
崔贤宇没看我，只一味加速开车，边说道：“谁要跟你做贼，我着急跟你做爱才对。”  
不知道为什么，他这一句玩笑让我已经有点兴奋了。

崔贤宇进入我的身体时我掉眼泪了。  
我感觉我的泪腺在某些时候不听使唤的发达，之前参加QUIZ比赛我最好的兄弟淘汰时我哭了，我在拉斯维加斯最后一次比赛赢了我也哭了。网上有人评论说金允浩像个小孩子。我认可。  
我现在流眼泪了，崔贤宇看到似乎有些担心，他一边问我是不是疼一边作势要离开，我连忙按住他：“哥，哥，你都进来了再出去我可是二重受难了，麻烦你就做你该做的事吧……我也不是……真的疼……”说话间我脸红了，哪有像我这样求人上的？  
崔贤宇盯着我看了一阵，附身亲我的耳朵，又舔我的脖子。这谁受得了，被他撩拨的不行的时候，他下面也动起来了。

我哭着被他弄到高潮。

半梦半醒时，感觉崔贤宇握着我的一只手把玩：“你的手真好看。”  
“是么？”我迷迷糊糊地应和。  
“嗯，第一期比赛，我在你抽牌的时候就注意到了，你的手，特别好看。”崔贤宇轻声说着，“于是结束节目后我就去网上搜索了你比赛的录像，看了以后我就成了你的Fan了。”  
我困倦极了，虽然听到他说的话，但也没什么力气做出什么反应，只翻个身，搂住他。  
“看你丢筹码和玩筹码的样子，还有你沉思着的时候……”  
听着他轻声说话，渐渐睡着了。

我在梦里想起有人跟我说过类似的话。  
说最喜欢看我玩弄手边筹码的样子，也是那个人最早教我用筹码记牌，也是同一个人一次一次把我击败，在我最失落的时候把我扶起却又再一次将我击败。  
我不喜欢输，尤其不喜欢输给他。  
但是在我的职业生涯中，唯有他是我一次都没有赢过的人。


	3. Chapter 3

清晨醒来的时候身边的床是空的。  
我花了几秒时间判断自己身在何处，意识终于回到现实时我爬起来，真的是爬起来，腰就像要断了一样，提醒我昨天晚上自己做了什么。  
跌跌撞撞起身，从地上捡起衣物一件件套在自己身上，在床头找到手机，一看居然有好几条信息未读。我选了Eric的那条先打开：  
允浩，你看了新闻没？Kevin宣布退休了？!  
我脑子昏昏沉沉，又看了其他几个人的信息，都是在说这一件事：Kevin不打职业扑克了。

“嘿，早上好。”  
我正对着手机，崔贤宇的声音从身后突然想起，一惊之下我的手机脱手掉到了地上。他动作比我快，蹲下拿起我的手机：“你干什么亏心事了？”  
看着他戏谑的笑容，我接过手机，挠了挠脖子：“就是，有点大爆炸新闻。”  
“什么新闻，说来听听。”他把手里外带食物的袋子放在一旁的桌子上，拉过椅子坐了下来，笑眯眯地看着我。  
我扬了扬眉毛：“就是，有个特别有名的韩国牌手说要退休了，退役，不打比赛了。”  
崔贤宇眯着眼睛：“你认识他？”  
“算是吧。”我这么说，然后就不再开口了。

那天我一直有点心不在焉，在Eric的学院里教德州扑克的时候也出了几次错。所有人都在想Kevin这位德州扑克皇帝准备开始什么新的事业，只有我一点都不好奇却心生烦扰。

崔贤宇晚上给我发信息，问我那个退役的牌手是不是Kevin李。我想这人真是可怕，我随口一句，他竟然记得，而且还真的去搜索了。  
不过，其实我知道，韩国职业扑克牌手这个圈子其实很小，说不定全拉出来也就勉强凑够一个台面。所以只要把关键信息输入，什么都能找到。  
比如Kevin李的光辉战绩。  
比如我和他曾经是一起各处征战的伙伴。  
比如三年前我们的那场all in比赛。  
比如所谓丑恶的胜利和美丽的失败。

不过崔贤宇没再问别的。  
我也就不想说别的了。

 

晚上我打电话给崔贤宇，问他在干嘛，他说明天有节目要录影，在家做准备工作。  
我故意撒娇一样问他：“你的准备工作包括禁欲么？”  
电话那头他哈哈哈大笑：“你这个小色情狂，昨天还没够么？过来我家吧，我不一定能满足你，不过陪你聊聊天倒是可以。”  
挂了电话他给我了一个地址，我穿上外套就奔出了家门。

崔贤宇的家很干净整洁，客厅一角堆了一些粉丝送的应援礼物。这才让我想起他还是个艺人。  
看我取笑的眼神，崔贤宇不以为意地拍拍他身边的沙发：“我过去也曾经是个偶像派。”  
“啊呸。”我嘲笑着坐到他身边，靠进他怀里，故意小鸟依人状喊了声“哥哥（女性称呼）”，然后我们两个一起笑起来。  
就像他说的，崔贤宇年轻时挺英俊的，不知怎么就长成现在这副“凶神恶煞”的模样，不过我个人倒是更喜欢他现在的形象，奶油小生不适合我。  
找男人不能光看脸，这个教训也是付出了代价才学会的。

崔贤宇塞给我电视遥控器，说他要看一下台本，让我自己玩两个小时。  
他真的是个不正经起来就没有正经、但认真起来就很认真的人。综艺节目的台本他也仔细读认真想。我不想打扰他，就拿出手机来，ins上我关注的人都在关注Kevin，于是我丢了手机，躺在他的沙发上打起盹来。

被他推醒的时候我什么梦都没有做，睡得很好。一睁眼看到崔贤宇的脸贴的很近，忍不住朝他吹了口气，他快速地眨了几下眼睛，带了点笑意，伸手捏了捏我的脸：“醒醒，你当我这里是卧室么？”  
我笑笑，慢悠悠坐起来，然后才发觉一股食物的香气飘荡在空气里。  
“好吃的？”我问他：“外卖？”  
“我做的。”他一副很平常的样子，“简单弄了点夜宵，怕你饿。我看录影十几个小时就你一个全程从头吃喝到尾，感觉你现在应该需要被投喂了。”  
我惊讶于此人居然还会做饭，于是走到饭桌旁，看到几道精致的小菜，米饭，还有大酱汤。坐下尝了一口汤，味道还不错。于是真的惊讶地问他：“哥，不错啊？”  
“是吧？”他有些得意地坐在我对面：“这可是从白老师那里偷的师。”  
“那个……白老师？”  
“嗯，我们一起做过节目。”崔贤宇笑眯眯地说。  
我赶快多吃了几口据说是从饮食大王那里偷师来的饭菜，而崔贤宇则带着一副欣慰的爸爸表情微笑地看着我。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

004

吃着夜宵我们聊起了下一次的节目，崔贤宇提议说我们下一次可以联合一下，他说这次我淘汰他差点发火。  
我想起当时他压抑愤怒的神情，于是问他私下里发生了什么。  
崔贤宇看了我一眼，然后才告诉我，原来他曾和失败者做了个约定，如果对方不指明我，他愿意在淘汰赛全力帮那人。然而对方答应了之后又不知道出于什么原因指定了我。  
崔贤宇说这种出尔反尔太气人了。然后他看着我：“所以下次咱们再联合几次，差不多剩下四个人的时候再拆伙比较好。”  
我不服气：“哥，讲道理，我不怕进淘汰赛，不用这么背后做交易。”  
“我就喜欢留着你。”他一副特别有理的模样。  
我失笑，真是节目里的流氓习气也会带到生活里。  
“说好了，一起啊!”他又瞪我一眼。  
“不说定。看情况吧。”我喝了一大口热汤，也摆出一副“我就是我”的流氓样给他看。

 

其实，我不想依赖于任何人的羽翼之下。过去的经历告诉我，这么做非但不明智，还很危险。  
这个节目我能有如今的评价和人气，不只是我有自己的技术，这节目里人人都有技术，但是不是谁都能时不时和崔贤宇凭真本事硬刚的。  
我就是其中之一。而且我可以不惭愧地说，我用的手段光明正大。  
而且，崔贤宇也说过，就是这样的我，他才喜欢。  
所以，我打定主意，但凡有机会，我就会在节目里跟崔贤宇斗一斗。  
看他生气的样子也挺有趣的。  
他很专业，别看每次都在节目里气的跟鲨鱼出水一样，下了节目还是笑眯眯的，只偶尔和我两个人时会对某人下诅咒。别的我不知道，这样倒是真的把我逗得很开心。

这次的节目里就剩下六个人了，得分最低的是我们当中最年轻的一个小姑娘，人很聪明，就是不太会来事，别人都是背着人拼命换信息，就她为了四面八方都讨好，就把所有的事都到处说，结果两面不是人，两边联合起来要让她垫底。  
最后她找到我这里，就差哭出声了。  
其实我不太喜欢这样对人不对事的做法，就算小女孩有什么做的不对的，这么残忍一口气抛弃也是有点过分。  
所以我在关键的一局中做了个出力不讨好的选择，丢了一枚筹码要了一张除了打乱崔贤宇计划之外没有任何意义的牌。  
小姑娘从此摆脱最后一名，而我则顶着崔贤宇的怒火之眼坐在桌边啃着零食等下个回合。  
小姑娘又来找我，跟我约定了信号，她会告诉我她的底牌，我再根据她的底牌营造形式，让她能够赢下最后一局的分数。  
然而，最后一刻，我已经冒着惹怒剩余所有人的风险做好了局，那姑娘却一句“对不起，我弃牌”就让我的安排付之流水。反倒是崔贤宇在被我搅和了以后重新制定了计划。  
最后他又赢了。

录影结束后照例是我们的约会时间。  
这次我跟着崔贤宇回了他家，一进门他就把我按在沙发上扒衣服。我嬉笑着问他“你不是真生气了吧？”，他也不答话，毫不留情地压着我，一点前戏都没有的霸王硬上弓，从后面硬塞进来以后一下一下的用了全力。  
痛楚和快感同时作用，我忍不住求饶，甚至胡言乱语骂起来。被“惩罚”了好一阵，崔贤宇才慢下来，他附下身子，掰过我的脸和他接吻。  
我再次求饶，求他换个姿势。  
他倒真的二话不说，也不从我身体里拿出他的坚挺，就那么硬是把我翻了个身。我方式感觉自己就要上天堂了，简直泣不成声。  
可能是我哭得太伤心，崔贤宇也心软了下来，他动作温柔了起来，也开始补之前省略的那些爱抚和亲吻。  
我哭着伸出手，他握着我的手，和我十指相扣。  
那时，才进入了我喜欢的性爱部分。

事后崔贤宇才发现我后面出血了，他有点慌张地问我怎么办？我当真是生气他把我当玩具，骂了几句就要回家，他一把抱住我又是亲又是哄。  
我想我就是太善良，非常善良，只能躺进被子里让他去药店帮我买消炎药，还反过来安慰他说不用太担心，就和大便干燥造成那里出血一样，只要不是经常性的就没事。  
等着他回来的时间里，我有点委屈，一个节目而已。虽然我在捣乱完那一局之后就感觉有点不妙了。崔贤宇不怕别人搞他，但很讨厌别人搞他的盟友。而且像我这种损人不利己的行为纯属瞎捣乱，他的气愤值保守估计是盲注起raise再加个3-bet，也许是4-bet也说不定。  
节目里我已经悄悄找他试图解释一下我的意图，然而他忙着拯救残局根本没空理我。  
这一天我真是演绎了什么叫做自作孽不可活。

可是，就一个节目而已，至于么？  
想着想着又委屈又生气起来，我掀起被子准备穿衣服回家，正好听到了门响。

崔贤宇给我端茶倒水，坐在我身边一副小心翼翼的模样。和他刚回来时那副王者姿态真是判若两人，我想这人演技真特么好，气的我都没法生气了。  
我吃了药，喝了水，又躺回到被子里，崔贤宇也脱了衣服钻进来，他伸手想要揽住我，我就翻身留给他一个后背。

“对不起啊。”他轻轻开口。  
我不理他。  
“我真是被你今天的做法气疯了。”他嘟囔着。  
恶人先告状是不是？我也生气了，一下子坐起来嚷嚷着：“我做什么了？啊？你们几个大男人啊，跟个小姑娘较真，背后琢磨着淘汰人家，她不就是做个双面间谍么？有什么大不了？不就是个节目么？”  
“好好好，别吵吵了。”崔贤宇拉着我，让我重新躺下：“像你说的，就是个节目而已，不行就淘汰了算了，她年纪轻轻的，心眼却多的很，什么事都有个底线，她为了留下连底线都不要了，我就是看不惯这个。”  
“去你的吧，你就是气人家小姑娘不听你的。你个霸王，控制狂。”  
“人身攻击就过分了啊!”  
“你还肉体攻击我呢!”  
“谁让你帮她!尽干没用的，如果东学因为这淘汰了我真的会过意不去的。”  
“没事，你可以以身相许钱债肉偿。”  
“你这是越说越来劲啊？”  
“那又怎样？有本事你再强奸我一回啊？”  
“……不敢，我哪里舍得。不过，我就是生气。”  
“都说了你是控制狂，谁不按你指示你都生气。”  
“不是因为这个，你跟我打擂台也不是一次两次啊，我也从来没生气……”  
“那你这次发什么火？你他妈都赢了!是我差点进了淘汰赛，还没皮没脸地跟东学告状。我还没生气呢!”  
“我气你帮漂亮小姑娘不帮我!”崔贤宇被我搅和地也嚷嚷起来：“我嫉妒行不行!”  
我们两个同时安静了十几秒，然后我忍不住先笑出了声。  
崔贤宇嫉妒这场景倒是难得一见，我转身看他那尴尬又羞臊的表情，暗想我也算是没白被欺负，至少证明他真在乎我。  
“笑什么笑。”崔贤宇的故作凶相以掩饰自己的羞赧，然而他立刻就把话题转了回来：“你说你跟东学告状？什么意思？”  
我叹口气，其实这事我不太想跟他说，虽然将来看电视他都会知道，但我跟他说就真有点告状诉委屈的意思了。  
不过，既然他问了，我就一五一十说了，最后一局里自己如何帮那姑娘想让她最后赢，不料人家不领情，最后这个坏蛋的角色还是我一个人当。  
“我说东学怎么没来由地选她呢。”崔贤宇一副恍然大悟状，然后做了个恶毒表情：“坏女人。”  
我被他逗笑了：“你最坏了，还说人家小姑娘。”  
他脸上的凶恶表情变成了流氓状，手在被子里不老实起来：“那我就让你见识下什么是真正的坏人。”

又是一次折腾后，崔贤宇从后面抱着我，在我耳边呢喃着：  
“不过说实话，你捣乱那一局，那一下扔筹码的姿势真是帅。不愧是职业的。”  
我闭着眼睛，已经想不起自己怎么扔筹码了，那是这么些年刻在骨子里的动作，纯属本能。  
而最开始，让我跟着学这个动作的人，就是Kevin。

 

我做了个噩梦，牌桌上输得很惨。  
我几乎从来不Bluff，那是在正式大赛中唯一的一次，然后就输了。  
当时，Kevin的眼里没有任何情感。  
那时我就知道，我看牌和看人一样都不行。  
那是我第一次决定再不打牌。  
也是我第一次丢了胜负欲。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

005

离这一季的节目结束只剩下四次比赛了，选手也只剩下五个人。大家彼此都很了解了，似乎可以拿出真本事拼一拼了。  
最关键的是，我终于熟悉了这个环境，也不会因为人多需要社交而有压迫感。  
再加上这一次的比赛是我最擅长的数字计算类游戏。  
按照东学的说法就是：允浩哥感觉今天要飞起来了。  
崔贤宇则扮演了和他以往完全相反的愚者形象，只乐呵呵看着我满场乱跑。  
似乎运气也在我这边，初开始拿到了不错的手牌，以至于都不用做精心的布置就可以轻松取胜，大部分的时间里我都在吃着零食喝着饮料看众人纠结着怎么交换到自己需要的手牌。  
中途我去洗手间，正准备离开就被崔贤宇堵在了里面。  
“你怎么了？吃了兴奋剂了么？”他的手在胸前交叉，这是他的“战斗模式”：“今天怎么这样？”  
“没有啊，我今天状态相当好。”我笑着回答他，甚至借着这里没有摄像机没有人还亲了他脸颊一口。看着他慌乱地摸脸又骂我“疯了么”的样子，我哈哈哈笑着走出去。

其实我没有疯，也不是真的心情好。  
因为我在录影前刚准备关手机时收到了一天来自陌生人的信息，因为一时好奇，我点开来看，却看到了两行字：  
允浩啊，我回来了，今天找个时间见个面吧。Kevin。  
看完后我差点把手机扔出窗户外。

所以，事后我觉得我的状态像神经病最主要的原因是血压升高导致的。换句话说，我是被气的。  
录开场的时候我反复跟自己说不能因为一个没相干的人输了比赛不能因为一个没相干的人输了比赛……平复心情极端的情况就是向反方向发展到失态了。  
按理说职业扑克牌手的心态应该是算很好的了，我也一直觉得自己的心态可以很好。  
然而全天下只有一个Kevin李，能让我一秒破功打回原形。

最后我赢了那天的比赛，而我的异常，也随着时间的过去已经消失了。  
崔贤宇一直看着我，我感觉好像好像被他用眼神扒光了一样，我丝毫不怀疑他看出了点什么。  
幸好节目录影结束，我便逃也似的离开。  
却没逃过崔贤宇的手掌心。

好运气在节目比赛中用完了，所以在门口怎么也等不到出租车，平时这个钟点这个地方可是招手即停。  
然后崔贤宇就开着车停在了我面前。  
这次不是之前那种安排，所以我不太想跟他纠缠，然而崔贤宇却下了车，一把把我塞进车子里。

我看这下只能跟他走，便也认命了。

“到底怎么了？”崔贤宇一脸严肃地问我。  
“我也不知道。”我把脑袋抵在车窗玻璃上，感觉自己好像在发烧，“哥，我好像生病了。”  
“嗯?”他疑惑且迅速地瞄了我一眼，然后就抬起右手摸我的额头，“没有发烧啊？”  
“你送我回家吧，今天我请求休息。”我有气无力地说。  
“嗯，我先送你回去，如果还难受的话你给我打电话，我来接你去医院。”崔贤宇语气里带着关切。  
“好。”我答应了一声之后再也没有说话，只望着车窗外发呆。

到了小区楼下，崔贤宇一定坚持要送我上楼，我怎么拒绝他都不听，没办法只好由得他。  
我的房子在八层，当年买的时候Kevin说8这个数字中文发音寓意好，一定让我买这层，还说什么将来一起住一起发财之类的屁话。也不怕笑死人。  
电梯门缓缓打开来的时候我松开了崔贤宇的手，我面前的楼道里站着一个非常熟悉的颀长的背影。

Kevin让我跟他出去谈，我拒绝了，一屁股坐在沙发里，跟他说有什么话就在这里说就行了，我不怕丢人。  
崔贤宇的手插在西裤口袋里，一副看好戏的姿态现在门口。  
Kevin是我们三个人当中看上去最尴尬的那个，他站也不是坐也不是，看着我踌躇半天也没说出什么。  
“你不知道说什么我帮你说，”我开口，“几个选择：一，你向我道歉，说三年前你就是故意给我下套，我已经认了，我自己蠢，不用你道歉，咱们两清，你别再来烦我就好；二，你说那次纯属巧合，那我也认了，我碰上你算我倒霉，以后我还想过好日子所以咱们也还是相忘于江湖吧。”  
崔贤宇估计难得见我这么好口才，表情里玩味的意味多了点，看上去快要笑出来。  
Kevin更堂皇了：“允浩，你真的误会了，我没有故意给你下套，也不是运气……我到底怎么做你才能明白我的心意？”  
“告诉我为什么。”我看着这个我曾经的老师，队友，对手，以及，爱人，此刻只感觉到五味杂陈。  
“……”他答不出来。 这是我预料到的结果，他是个职业牌手，遇到合适的境况自然要为自己做牌。没什么理由，只不过那年他的牌局里刚好是我，是我在他的暗示下试图Bluff，如果赢了我和他就可以淘汰剩下的选手一起晋级再来一次对决。然而，在其他对手都认定我这个一向打得紧的人如今真是一手好牌才会all in分分弃牌时，唯有Kevin坚定不移地跟下去。  
我6/8不同花的一把烂牌自然输得精光，而Kevin因为吃掉我的筹码而几乎利于不败之地。  
结果自然也是他赢了那年的大奖赛，我连声道歉都没有听到。

于是我想退出职业扑克牌的圈子，我觉得自己不适合那样为了比赛胜利可以吃掉队友的竞技，更何况，这个队友是每天和你睡在一起的那个。  
我以前总觉幻想我和Kevin最后会变成一对雄雄大盗，出老千打配合赢赌场直到我们上了每一家赌场的黑名单就一起退出环游世界。  
事实证明我就是太天真，我身边这个人准备拿我开刀祭旗我还浑然不觉。

Kevin终于开口说：“那年是我对不起你，我需要那笔奖金，你知道的。”  
“我知道。”我盯着他的眼睛：“所以我不怪你赢我，那些钱你比我需要我明白，我唯一生气的是你骗我。”  
除了牌桌上，还有多少谎言？  
Kevin看着我，脸色有些苍白，他深吸了口气，说了声“我明白了”，转身从口袋里掏出一个白色信封，放在我面前的茶几上：“我是来给你这个，顺便想和你谈谈我们之间的事，既然你话都说到如此，我也……不强求了。允浩，”他喊我的名字，就和过去一样：“good luck。”这是那些年我们上赛场前给彼此的祝福和加油。  
我看着他伸过来的手，犹豫了很久还是和他握了握。

那白色的信封是婚礼的邀请函，是Kevin和一个大企业家女儿的婚礼。我看了作势要撕，反倒是崔贤宇拦住了我。  
“留着吧，做个纪念也好。”他站在我身边温和地说。  
我瞪他一眼，这破玩意谁愿意留着当纪念？我跟Kevin之间被我扔了的又何止这一样。不过我什么都没说，只随手把那信封丢到一边，扭头看着崔贤宇，他也看着我。  
我闭上了眼睛，感受他的亲吻。

他抱着我倒在床上时，我看着崔贤宇，他和节目里的那个他是那么的不同，节目里的他仿佛带着坚硬的盔甲，而现在的他，就是一个普通的三十代中后半的大叔。我可能注定被比我强大的人吸引，当年的Kevin也是，如今的崔贤宇也是，如果换个时间地点我认识的是这个大叔版本的他，很可能我就不会愿意跟他一起了，那我就会错过这么有趣的他了。  
幸好我们是在这个节目这么特殊的环境下认识彼此。  
我们就这么静静地躺着，谁也没有说话。  
我觉得崔贤宇有很多问题想要问，但他终究也没有开口。这种已经是他最大的温柔了。我很感激。  
我枕着他的胳膊，渐渐进入了梦乡。

半梦半醒间我听到他说话的声音，很轻，很温和：“哦，妈妈……我现在在朋友家……嗯，收到了，我问过素英了，她美国什么都有，都不缺……别担心了，我跟她说了，放假就回来，机票钱我出……二姐去医院了么？怎么说？……这种钱不能省……对啊，你劝劝她……我最近都挺忙，等过些日子吧……放心，我会的……嗯，我会的……”  
他那般日常的闲言碎语在我耳边轻轻回响。让我有种很温暖的感觉。我从来没有想象过从崔贤宇这样的人身上得到这种温暖。  
我翻了个身，面向崔贤宇的方向，抱住了他。  
我听到他的声音更轻了：“好的……好的……嗯，是啊……好，你也早点休息吧……”通话结束了。  
我没睁开眼睛，假装还在熟睡，感觉到他放下手机后抬手也抱住了我。  
那是个温暖的拥抱。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

005

离这一季的节目结束只剩下四次比赛了，选手也只剩下五个人。大家彼此都很了解了，似乎可以拿出真本事拼一拼了。  
最关键的是，我终于熟悉了这个环境，也不会因为人多需要社交而有压迫感。  
再加上这一次的比赛是我最擅长的数字计算类游戏。  
按照东学的说法就是：允浩哥感觉今天要飞起来了。  
崔贤宇则扮演了和他以往完全相反的愚者形象，只乐呵呵看着我满场乱跑。  
似乎运气也在我这边，初开始拿到了不错的手牌，以至于都不用做精心的布置就可以轻松取胜，大部分的时间里我都在吃着零食喝着饮料看众人纠结着怎么交换到自己需要的手牌。  
中途我去洗手间，正准备离开就被崔贤宇堵在了里面。  
“你怎么了？吃了兴奋剂了么？”他的手在胸前交叉，这是他的“战斗模式”：“今天怎么这样？”  
“没有啊，我今天状态相当好。”我笑着回答他，甚至借着这里没有摄像机没有人还亲了他脸颊一口。看着他慌乱地摸脸又骂我“疯了么”的样子，我哈哈哈笑着走出去。

其实我没有疯，也不是真的心情好。  
因为我在录影前刚准备关手机时收到了一天来自陌生人的信息，因为一时好奇，我点开来看，却看到了两行字：  
允浩啊，我回来了，今天找个时间见个面吧。Kevin。  
看完后我差点把手机扔出窗户外。

所以，事后我觉得我的状态像神经病最主要的原因是血压升高导致的。换句话说，我是被气的。  
录开场的时候我反复跟自己说不能因为一个没相干的人输了比赛不能因为一个没相干的人输了比赛……平复心情极端的情况就是向反方向发展到失态了。  
按理说职业扑克牌手的心态应该是算很好的了，我也一直觉得自己的心态可以很好。  
然而全天下只有一个Kevin李，能让我一秒破功打回原形。

最后我赢了那天的比赛，而我的异常，也随着时间的过去已经消失了。  
崔贤宇一直看着我，我感觉好像好像被他用眼神扒光了一样，我丝毫不怀疑他看出了点什么。  
幸好节目录影结束，我便逃也似的离开。  
却没逃过崔贤宇的手掌心。

好运气在节目比赛中用完了，所以在门口怎么也等不到出租车，平时这个钟点这个地方可是招手即停。  
然后崔贤宇就开着车停在了我面前。  
这次不是之前那种安排，所以我不太想跟他纠缠，然而崔贤宇却下了车，一把把我塞进车子里。

我看这下只能跟他走，便也认命了。

“到底怎么了？”崔贤宇一脸严肃地问我。  
“我也不知道。”我把脑袋抵在车窗玻璃上，感觉自己好像在发烧，“哥，我好像生病了。”  
“嗯?”他疑惑且迅速地瞄了我一眼，然后就抬起右手摸我的额头，“没有发烧啊？”  
“你送我回家吧，今天我请求休息。”我有气无力地说。  
“嗯，我先送你回去，如果还难受的话你给我打电话，我来接你去医院。”崔贤宇语气里带着关切。  
“好。”我答应了一声之后再也没有说话，只望着车窗外发呆。

到了小区楼下，崔贤宇一定坚持要送我上楼，我怎么拒绝他都不听，没办法只好由得他。  
我的房子在八层，当年买的时候Kevin说8这个数字中文发音寓意好，一定让我买这层，还说什么将来一起住一起发财之类的屁话。也不怕笑死人。  
电梯门缓缓打开来的时候我松开了崔贤宇的手，我面前的楼道里站着一个非常熟悉的颀长的背影。

Kevin让我跟他出去谈，我拒绝了，一屁股坐在沙发里，跟他说有什么话就在这里说就行了，我不怕丢人。  
崔贤宇的手插在西裤口袋里，一副看好戏的姿态现在门口。  
Kevin是我们三个人当中看上去最尴尬的那个，他站也不是坐也不是，看着我踌躇半天也没说出什么。  
“你不知道说什么我帮你说，”我开口，“几个选择：一，你向我道歉，说三年前你就是故意给我下套，我已经认了，我自己蠢，不用你道歉，咱们两清，你别再来烦我就好；二，你说那次纯属巧合，那我也认了，我碰上你算我倒霉，以后我还想过好日子所以咱们也还是相忘于江湖吧。”  
崔贤宇估计难得见我这么好口才，表情里玩味的意味多了点，看上去快要笑出来。  
Kevin更堂皇了：“允浩，你真的误会了，我没有故意给你下套，也不是运气……我到底怎么做你才能明白我的心意？”  
“告诉我为什么。”我看着这个我曾经的老师，队友，对手，以及，爱人，此刻只感觉到五味杂陈。  
“……”他答不出来。 这是我预料到的结果，他是个职业牌手，遇到合适的境况自然要为自己做牌。没什么理由，只不过那年他的牌局里刚好是我，是我在他的暗示下试图Bluff，如果赢了我和他就可以淘汰剩下的选手一起晋级再来一次对决。然而，在其他对手都认定我这个一向打得紧的人如今真是一手好牌才会all in分分弃牌时，唯有Kevin坚定不移地跟下去。  
我6/8不同花的一把烂牌自然输得精光，而Kevin因为吃掉我的筹码而几乎利于不败之地。  
结果自然也是他赢了那年的大奖赛，我连声道歉都没有听到。

于是我想退出职业扑克牌的圈子，我觉得自己不适合那样为了比赛胜利可以吃掉队友的竞技，更何况，这个队友是每天和你睡在一起的那个。  
我以前总觉幻想我和Kevin最后会变成一对雄雄大盗，出老千打配合赢赌场直到我们上了每一家赌场的黑名单就一起退出环游世界。  
事实证明我就是太天真，我身边这个人准备拿我开刀祭旗我还浑然不觉。

Kevin终于开口说：“那年是我对不起你，我需要那笔奖金，你知道的。”  
“我知道。”我盯着他的眼睛：“所以我不怪你赢我，那些钱你比我需要我明白，我唯一生气的是你骗我。”  
除了牌桌上，还有多少谎言？  
Kevin看着我，脸色有些苍白，他深吸了口气，说了声“我明白了”，转身从口袋里掏出一个白色信封，放在我面前的茶几上：“我是来给你这个，顺便想和你谈谈我们之间的事，既然你话都说到如此，我也……不强求了。允浩，”他喊我的名字，就和过去一样：“good luck。”这是那些年我们上赛场前给彼此的祝福和加油。  
我看着他伸过来的手，犹豫了很久还是和他握了握。

那白色的信封是婚礼的邀请函，是Kevin和一个大企业家女儿的婚礼。我看了作势要撕，反倒是崔贤宇拦住了我。  
“留着吧，做个纪念也好。”他站在我身边温和地说。  
我瞪他一眼，这破玩意谁愿意留着当纪念？我跟Kevin之间被我扔了的又何止这一样。不过我什么都没说，只随手把那信封丢到一边，扭头看着崔贤宇，他也看着我。  
我闭上了眼睛，感受他的亲吻。

他抱着我倒在床上时，我看着崔贤宇，他和节目里的那个他是那么的不同，节目里的他仿佛带着坚硬的盔甲，而现在的他，就是一个普通的三十代中后半的大叔。我可能注定被比我强大的人吸引，当年的Kevin也是，如今的崔贤宇也是，如果换个时间地点我认识的是这个大叔版本的他，很可能我就不会愿意跟他一起了，那我就会错过这么有趣的他了。  
幸好我们是在这个节目这么特殊的环境下认识彼此。  
我们就这么静静地躺着，谁也没有说话。  
我觉得崔贤宇有很多问题想要问，但他终究也没有开口。这种已经是他最大的温柔了。我很感激。  
我枕着他的胳膊，渐渐进入了梦乡。

半梦半醒间我听到他说话的声音，很轻，很温和：“哦，妈妈……我现在在朋友家……嗯，收到了，我问过素英了，她美国什么都有，都不缺……别担心了，我跟她说了，放假就回来，机票钱我出……二姐去医院了么？怎么说？……这种钱不能省……对啊，你劝劝她……我最近都挺忙，等过些日子吧……放心，我会的……嗯，我会的……”  
他那般日常的闲言碎语在我耳边轻轻回响。让我有种很温暖的感觉。我从来没有想象过从崔贤宇这样的人身上得到这种温暖。  
我翻了个身，面向崔贤宇的方向，抱住了他。  
我听到他的声音更轻了：“好的……好的……嗯，是啊……好，你也早点休息吧……”通话结束了。  
我没睁开眼睛，假装还在熟睡，感觉到他放下手机后抬手也抱住了我。  
那是个温暖的拥抱。

TBC.


End file.
